Para Sempre Ao Seu Lado
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Brigas e mais brigas. O amor precisa mesmo disso? Aiacos tem a resposta. Yaoi. Christmas Gift for a friend. Minos de Grifo x Aiacos de Garuda.


**Para Sempre Ao Seu Lado**_ (by Mistress Alice)_

Saiu apressado da cafeteria. Correndo debaixo de chuva forte e frio, procurava um abrigo rápido, cada vez mais se arrependendo de ter aceitado carona ao invés de ter vindo em seu próprio carro.

"Tenho um Mustang para quê? Ficar brilhante e bonito na garagem...?" Conversou consigo em pensamentos, logo em seguida balançando a cabeça em negativa, se recordando de que odiava colocar o carro na rua quando havia chuva ou neve. Ao contrário de alguns de seus alunos, não dava a mínima para carros, mas era cuidadoso o suficiente quando resolvia usá-lo.

Algumas das lojas, pela rua em que passava, estavam abarrotadas de pessoas se escondendo dos ventos e da tempestade, e por azar, não conseguia ter a sorte de encontrar um lugar seguro, e ainda por cima, estava muito longe do Castelo Heinstein.

-Que droga. Existem momentos em que você é muito idiota, Aiacos. – Resmungou, consigo quase se considerando perdido no meio da rua.

Por sorte, conseguiu um cantinho debaixo de uma tenda em uma loja de artigos femininos, e assim, ficou encolhido no cantinho, com o seu café para a viagem nas mãos.

-Aceita uma carona?

O canceriano ouviu a pergunta, mas a princípio, ignorou, achando que falavam com a adolescente perto de si, porém a voz lhe era conhecida, mas como estava mal humorado, não queria conversa no meio da rua.

-Estou falando com você, juiz, está me ignorando de propósito?

Acabou por virar o rosto, ficando levemente corado. – Minos, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim buscar você. Pandora me disse que você estava fora e que estava sem carro. – Nisso, havia colocado por cima da cabeça dele, seu guarda-chuva. – Vem.

-Como me achou? – Assim que o louro fez menção de se afastar, foi para junto dele, aceitando a carona do guarda-chuva. Nisso, se deu conta de que estava encostado ao corpo do outro, o que lhe fez corar ainda mais.

-Cosmo não é só um apetrecho energético... – Riu, divertido em vê-lo ficar vermelho, tendo uma leve noção do por que. Saíram da rua, indo para o acostamento, onde estava a Mercedes do ariano. Deixou o guarda-chuva com o moreno e correndo, foi para o lado do motorista, esperando Aiacos entrar enquanto ligava o carro.

Garuda entrou um pouco quieto, deixando o guarda-chuva molhado entre as pernas e vestindo o cinto de segurança.

-Está tudo bem? Está quieto.

-Mau humor, e cansado, estou andando desde a hora do almoço... E quase me perdi com essa chuva.

-Agora está tudo bem. – Brincando e sorrindo, deu um leve tapa na coxa do moreno, tranqüilizando-o e notando, mesmo no escurecer dentro do carro, que o outro desviara o olhar, timidamente. E assim, saíram dali, tomando como rumo, a avenida que levaria de volta para casa.

Minos mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco tenso pelo clima ali, e por curiosidade em algumas coisas que queria conversar com o outro. E como de costume, não sabia esperar, assim que pararam no primeiro farol depois que saíram, virou o rosto para olhá-lo.

-É verdade que você e o Radamanthys... – Nisso, foi interrompido.

-Eu não admito que esse assunto venha à tona, Minos. – Aquilo foi um erro, tanto para Wyvern quanto para mim.

-Por que erro? – O olhou, com as sobrancelhas juntas, sério e não se incomodando com o tom quase grosseiro dele.

-Por que eu me senti usado. Ele e Pandora haviam brigado feio, e como de costume, ele quis encher a cara, e eu não gosto de vê-lo abusando no álcool. Já chega alguns dos alunos abusarem nas drogas, e os efeitos atrapalham as coisas. – Respirou fundo antes de continuar, e continuava a não olhar Minos, apenas fitava a rua pela janela cada vez mais molhada e embaçada. – E como sempre, meu coração é mole, e me ofereci para levar Radamanthys de volta para o quarto dele... Quando eu o ajudei a se deitar, ele não me largou e pediu para que eu passasse a noite com ele...

-... E vocês transaram. – Olhou para o trânsito, sentindo o rosto avermelhado, de raiva.

-E na manhã seguinte, ele nem estava mais no quarto. Quando desci para tomar café da manhã, ele estava aos amassos com a Pandora. – Respirou fundo, chateado, e fitando agora seu café, que havia desistido de tomar.

-... Você está apaixonado por ele, Aiacos. – Afirmou, sentindo seu coração doer intensamente.

O moreno o olhou chocado. – Minos, escute só você. Só porque meu coração é idiota, não quer dizer que eu tenha me apaixonado. Se todos com quem eu transei até hoje significar que eu tenho uma paixão secreta... – Balançou a cabeça em negativa inconformado.

-Então sente seu coração idiota por termos transado um dia antes de isso acontecer com o Radamanthys? – O olhou agora ofendido.

-Eu não mencionei isso. E nem falava de nós.

Ouviu uma buzina atrás de si, e se deu conta de que o sinal havia aberto há bastante tempo. Engatou a primeira marcha e voltou a andar quieto e aos poucos acelerando.

-Não adianta você ficar em silêncio, está aborrecido por nada.

-Por nada? Aiacos me desculpe, mas você é extremamente insensível.

Novamente chocado pelo que ouviu e até entristecido, demorou-se muito pouco em olhá-lo. – Pare o carro, vou descer.

-Está chovendo demais, não pode andar até lá.

-Não me importa, não vou fazer falta se eu passar a noite fora.

-Sozinho? É claro que faz falta!

-Não, com o Radamanthys, porque ele está aqui no banco de trás, não enxerga? – Disse, sarcasticamente, ignorando o restante dos dizeres dele.

Nisso, Minos saiu do trânsito e parou em um acostamento, ainda no centro de Munique, puxou o freio de mão, e virou o corpo para o outro. – Não, eu pensei que ele estivesse dentro das suas calças!

Aiacos, extremamente irritado, abriu a porta do carro, fazendo menção de descer. – Eu que sou insensível? – Nisso, sentiu seu braço ser puxado.

-Não parei o carro para você ir embora.

-Solte-me. Você me chama de insensível e agora quer a minha companhia?

-Aiacos, eu estou preocupado com você.

-Claro ótima forma de se preocupar. – Não percebeu que tinha os olhos levemente úmidos.

O ariano voltou a ficar irritado, não queria que ele fosse embora novamente.

-Sempre que temos momentos a sós nós brigamos, eu odeio isso.

-Faça o favor de me soltar e você não precisa mais se preocupar com a minha insensibilidade. – Além de sentir-se muito ofendido, sentia seu coração apertar por aquela briga praticamente sem sentido.

-Aiacos de Garuda, eu estou apaixonado por você. Ainda não se deu conta?

O moreno segurou a porta entreaberta, paralisando com o que ouviu.

-Eu parei o carro para conversarmos, resolvermos isso. Acho que este é o momento certo para nós. Não estou gostando de ver seu humor dessa forma hoje, e quero cuidar disso. Não quis te ofender, é que fiquei irritado, pois eu dou tanto na cara com os meus sentimentos, e me dói perceber que você se importa mais com o que fazer com aquele desgraçado, do que comigo! Está certo que transamos só uma vez, foi resultado de uma brincadeira... E que nem somos namorados, nem ficantes, nem qualquer porra... Mas sinto isso por você... Desde sempre. – O viu em silêncio e entrou em desespero. – Fala alguma coisa, por Hades. Se não quer nada comigo... Este é o momento, está me custando muito dizer tudo isso...

Garuda fechou os olhos e a porta, tudo de forma calma, raciocinando o que acabara de ouvir. – Eu não... Não sei o que dizer.

-O meio mais fácil é me dizer o que sente por mim. – Apoiou uma mão no volante após apertar o botão do pisca - alerta. Poucos segundos depois, sentiu o olhar entristecido dele sobre si e no mesmo instante, entendeu. – Tá certo. –Virou o rosto e o corpo, prestes a sair novamente com o carro. Sentia seu coração pular no peito, de forma dolorida, e nisso, suspirou na tentativa de se acalmar. Além disso, tinha vontade de chorar, mas não o faria na frente do amado.

Depois de vários minutos, estavam de volta ao Castelo. Aiacos queria arranjar forças para sair do carro, enquanto o loiro já estava fora, agindo de forma bastante fria.

-Quando resolver sair tranca e deixa a chave em cima do pára-brisa, por favor, Garuda. – E assim, se retirou da garagem, indo para seu quarto. Sentia raiva, ciúme e muita tristeza, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas antes que fizesse alguma besteira, quis deixar as lágrimas escaparem enquanto estivesse sozinho.

Aiacos encostou a cabeça no banco, passando as mãos no rosto. – Hades, o que eu faço? Não posso admitir que o amo... Não posso... Se ele soubesse o quanto me dói fazer isso... – Falava sozinho, tentando consolar a si. Sem sucesso.

No dia seguinte...

-É sério que tenho que passar o dia no centro novamente? –Falou bem desgostoso da idéia.

-Sim, Aiacos. Um dos clientes quer encontrar você e o Minos, afim de uma proposta. E nós **precisamos** dela. – Sentada em sua cadeira em seu escritório, Pandora folheava uma pasta com a dita idéia para dar ao moreno em seguida. – Aqui está. Boa sorte.

-Com o Minos? – Disse mais para sim, mas ela ouviu.

-Exatamente. Nosso cliente falou com ele ontem à noite, e marcou essa reunião. Agora pode se retirar. – Sorriu de forma simpática.

-Com licença. – Pegou a pasta na mão e saiu de seu escritório, fechando a porta. Em seguida, foi para o seu quarto, e ao abrir a porta, sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso. Entrou, pegou o aparelho e não olhando no visor, atendeu no viva-voz.

-Aiacos falando.

-É o Minos. Pandora já conversou com você acerca do cliente?

Enrubesceu ao ouvir a voz dele. – Sim, acabei de conversar com ela.

-Ótimo, marquei para o meio-dia. Faça o favor de me encontrar na garagem ao meio-dia em ponto. Almoçaremos lá antes da reunião.

Ficou tenso pelo programa, pois não sabia como iria encará-lo depois do ocorrido do dia anterior. – Está bem...

-Até daqui a pouco. – Nisso, o loiro desligou, sem esperar um retorno.

-Minos... – Disse, na esperança de que ele lhe ouvisse, mas nada. Respirou fundo e olhou no relógio, viu que o combinado começaria em menos de quarenta e cinco minutos, mas estava de certo aliviado, já que havia tomado banho ao acordar e que agora, só precisaria se trocar.

Foi até sua cômoda, buscando roupas sociais e assim se trocou, acertando distraidamente sua gravata. Foi ao banheiro, pentear seus cabelos e prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo baixo, ficando cada vez mais tenso e pensativo sobre o que ouviu de Minos. Colocou perfume e para fazer hora, deu uma revisada na proposta em suas mãos.

Depois de satisfeito, acabou descendo mais cedo para o local de encontro, encostando-se no carro do colega que não demorou muito para também aparecer.

-Ótimo que está aqui, assim ganharemos tempo. Entra. – Destravou o carro e entrou, ligando-o logo que o moreno se sentou.

Aiacos, de forma discreta, observava Minos enquanto saíam da garagem. Sentia um leve arrependimento por perceber que a expressão fria não cessava seu rosto.

Ao saírem, percebeu que o tempo estava fechado, e chovia novamente, mas com bem menos intensidade.

-Chuva de novo não! – Exclamou, automaticamente.

-A previsão é de chuva para o fim de semana toda, e segunda pode nevar.

-Era o que eu precisava... – Disse irônico e então o silêncio se instalou dentro do carro.

-Minos, nós precisamos conversar. – Durante um longo minuto, quebrou o silêncio.

-Agora precisamos? Dei a chance ontem, e você preferiu o silêncio. – Falou, sem prestar atenção nele.

-Eu me senti perdido, confuso...

-Nós não temos mais nada para conversar.

-Minos, por favor, eu não quis magoar você. – Colocou a mão na perna dele, apertando levemente, com carinho.

Em compensação, o loiro tirou a mão do câmbio e de forma indelicada, retirou a mão dele dali. – Não toque em mim.

-Não precisa me tratar mal!

-Dói, não dói? O pouco que você sente por mim deve doer com uma atitude dessa. Foi o que você fez ontem.

-Tem razão, sou insensível, não é?

-Agora vejo que não chamei à toa. – Disse grosseiro.

O moreno olhou pela janela, sentindo uma lágrima cair em seu rosto. "Isso dói demais, acho que realmente não devo dizer nada..." E suspirou.

Novamente, o silêncio se instalou, porém foi a vez de Minos quebrar, nisso já se aproximavam do centro da cidade.

-Então, o que queria conversar? – Perguntou, com certo arrependimento da própria grosseria.

-Depois de tudo isso, agora que quer saber? Não importa mais, como você mesmo disso.

-Sabe que para mim, as suas palavras sempre contam.

-Porque está me tratando tão mal? É raiva? Ódio por eu não retribuir? – O olhou, de forma rápido, para o outro não perceber a outra lágrima teimosa.

-É que... - Interrompeu a si mesmo após fitá-lo e perceber seu rosto molhado. – Está chorando? – Perguntou em um tom preocupado.

-Insensíveis não choram.

Fechou os olhos, novamente arrependido por tê-lo xingado e encostou o carro, cauteloso, desligando-o. Virou o corpo para ele, ao tirar o cinto, e assim, pegou em sua mão. – Me perdoa, eu estava com ciúme de você com o Radamanthys, ciúme de não ter você comigo... Agora me diz o que queria... Curiosidade em mim é foda... – Deu uma leve risadinha, tentando descontrair o clima, mas não obteve sucesso. – Se eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos, isso seria mais fácil, mas não quero ser baixo dessa forma... Ainda sou antigo, gosto de ouvir o que as pessoas têm para falar comigo.

Aiacos, por fim, virou o rosto, olhando-o entristecido.

-Você acha que só você sente intensamente as coisas pelos outros, mas não é assim. Não é fácil para mim, como foi para você, admitir sentimentos. Por tanto tempo que levei o trabalho a sério, não tive tempo para sentir, e, além disso, me incomodar, eu não quero aborrecer quem me cerca, por isso, é até bom você dizer que sou... "Insensível".

-Não, não é bom... – Foi interrompido.

-Não acabei Minos. – Retirou a mão dele da sua. – Eu queria muito dizer o quanto eu amo você, mas isso só nos traria problemas.

-Você o quê? – O olhou surpreso, mas não deixando de sorrir. Sorriso o qual cessou segundos depois. - Por que problemas?

-Somos juízes, isso atrapalharia o nosso trabalho, nossa relação com os alunos, com a Pandora. – Estava próximo do loiro, olhando-o de forma nervosa, mas estava muito menos tenso, e até tranqüilo.

Sem nada retrucar, colocou uma mão no pescoço do moreno, e assim, lhe roubou um beijo nada casto, mas não deixando de ser carinhoso. A outra mão segurou no terno de Aiacos, mostrando que não a soltaria tão cedo, e que não queria que ele se afastasse.

Garuda retribuiu o beijo, segurando o rosto do amante com as duas mãos. E em busca de ar, se afastou do beijo, certo tempo depois.

-Aiacos, é verdade que você me ama?

-Sim, demais, Minos, estava morrendo por guardar isso só para mim.

Ao ouvir as palavras do outro, sorriu abertamente e lhe roubou um beijo, mas dessa vez, carinhoso e delicado, fazendo o amante retribuir.

Grifo desceu uma das mãos pelo corpo dele, provocando-o com os toques em certas partes, principalmente depois de colocá-la entre as pernas do moreno, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido tímido por dentre o beijo.

Alguns segundos depois, Aiacos separou as bocas, poucos centímetros. – Você sabe que provocar é perigoso demais para nós. E estamos _trabalhando_.

-E daí? Quando se quer fazer sexo, os detalhes compensam mais em momentos como esse.

-Para você é fácil. – Riu de forma bem sensual. – E você sabe que eu não agüento só toques.

-Isso nós veremos depois que eu acabar. – Ao terminar de falar, Minos voltou a acariciar o moreno por cima de sua calça, de forma lenta, até maldosa. O canceriano mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior e o observou lhe acariciar.

-Você gosta de me provocar, não é?

-Se você soubesse o quanto as suas reações às provocações me atiçam...

-Dá para _perceber_...

Minos riu bastante malicioso, já que não conseguia esconder mais as reações que o outro lhe provocou. – Poderíamos tomar esse tempo só para nós... Acertamos-nos agora, que tal? – Continuou com a carícia atrevida.

-Não. Tenho uma idéia melhor. Vamos fazer tudo o que combinamos, para nos livras desse cliente, que, aliás, é da Pandora, não nosso, e em seguida, tiramos o resto da tarde e a noite para nós. – Roubou um selinho e o olhou travesso.

-Pensando dessa forma, é perfeito. Embora preferisse que você fosse meu almoço.

-Tentador isso. – Lhe roubou um beijo um pouco mais demorado, depois se endireitou no banco, retornando o cinto em si.

O loiro, mesmo após o beijo, ficou olhando-o de forma encantadora, e assim, também se ajeitou no banco, para tirar o carro dali e irem almoçar.

_-Vocês conseguiram? _

-É óbvio que sim.

_-Finalmente, uma boa notícia hoje! Ah, Aiacos, antes que eu me esqueça, faremos uma pequena reunião quando vocês retornarem._

-Iremos demorar... – Loiro e moreno se entreolharam em uma inocência falsa.

_-Bom... Vocês dois voltando, tanto faz. Hoje eu dou um desconto pelo trabalho de vocês. E precisarei desligar, nos falamos depois, obrigada._

-Até mais. – Aiacos encerrou a ligação e devolveu o celular para o porta-copo no carro.

-Somos demais.

-Radamanthys não faz metade do serviço, por isso que ela não dá trabalhos delicados para ele.

-Só com o tamanho dele, o cliente sairia correndo.

Uma risada divertida encheu o carro.

-Santa inocência sua, Aia... – Riu de forma sensual e breve.

-Você verá o quanto de inocente existe em mim. – Não o olhou, porém sorria ao canto da boca, malicioso.

-Já provei, e virou vício.

-Obrigado pelo 'você é uma droga'. – O olhou, fingindo estar ofendido, mas não conseguiu, sua expressão maliciosa não seria desfeita tão cedo.

-Proibido o uso por qualquer outra pessoa a não ser eu. – Não o olhou, mas tinha firmeza na voz.

-Isso me soou um compromisso. – O olhou, mas de forma mais doce.

-É?

-Sim.

-Você... Sei lá... – Deu de ombros, ainda sem conseguir fitá-lo. – Namoraria comigo? – Por fim, o olhou, de relance, mas voltando a prestar atenção ao trânsito. – Eu sei que você disse que nos traria problemas, mas não sei quais... Alguns alunos nossos namoram, e ninguém acha ruim, nós não, quero dizer. Pega mal para a Pandora, mas não para nós. No final, é como o Wimber disse, é melhor aproveitar essa chance de ter nossa vida de volta. – Voltou a olhar o canceriano, esperando uma resposta.

-Você tem razão. Meu receio era a própria Pandora nos prejudicar... – O olhou e sorriu. – Sim, eu aceito, Minos.

-Por que ela? – Sorriu também e pousou sua mão na perna dele, sentindo ele juntar a dele também.

-Não por maldade, mas pelo trabalho.

-Acho pouco improvável. Ele não vai se dar ao trabalho de se preocupar com isso, afinal, é melhor ela cuidar para que o Radamanthys não a engravide, pois _isso_ seria problema.

-Imagina só. Não, não consigo imaginar. – Acabou por rir, aterrorizado com a idéia.

Minos também riu, pois também imaginou a situação descrita pelo namorado, e em seguida, ambos ficaram em silêncio dentro do carro. Um silêncio não muito extenso, mas dessa vez, não pesado. Tranqüilo e até amoroso, enquanto um fazia carinho no outro, aos poucos executando os planos que o casal tinha para aquele inicio da relação, agora oficial.

**Notas da autora:**

Sem sacanagem (muita) dessa vez. Como foi feita nos dias de Natal, eu queria algo doce entre os dois, para fazer como presente de amigo secreto. Mas também não quis deixar "fluffy", pois não acho a cara da minha amiga secreta. XD Bom. It's done, e espero que quem leia, goste. Eu particularmente gostei, foi algo que desceu na hora, que fui criando, sem rascunhos ou planejamentos e para mim, deu certo, ficou como eu queria.


End file.
